


who i am today (is worse than other times)

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is beautiful, and Josh wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who i am today (is worse than other times)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda dark and might have vague themes of dub-con, but it doesn't have to be interpreted that way. mostly just me..... being creepy af....
> 
> josh is totally not this creepy irl haha
> 
> also um body image cw maybe??? tread carefully if you're triggered by that kind of stuff
> 
> anyways enjoy and im sorry

Tyler was beautiful.

He was _tan_ , and his skin was so _perfect_ , almost entirely unblemished and stretching over his bones in pornographic dips and curves. It reflected light and created shadows in the most beautiful shapes and lines, and the way the ink of his tattoos stood so stark against the skin of his chest, his arms, his wrists made Josh want to trace them with his tongue until Tyler was writhing underneath him.

He was also built beautifully, with long, slender fingers and a dipped-in waist, prominent collar bones and a perfect pixie nose. His ribs created a maze of complex shadows on his torso, and his hipbones were a perfect V, prominent enough to create a bit of a space between the waistband of his sweats and the skin of his pelvis.

If his body wasn't enough, his features were practically pornographic--full, reddened lips and long luscious lashes, big Bambi eyes that made Josh just a little bit hard just to look into. And Jesus, fuck, he was just so _fuckable_ \--sometimes Josh just wanted to throw him on a bed somewhere, spread his legs, and fuck him until he was screaming his name, but he never did.

X

Tyler was weirdly sort of girly. He had this pixie-ish air to him that made him come off as feminine and delicate, always light on his feet and moving his hands daintily. He never took up much space, always sitting with his legs crossed or his knees pressed together in a way that made Josh think of white knuckles tugging short skirts down smooth thighs.

His voice was soft when he wasn't singing, non-confrontational and easy to talk-over, which he often was. The few times he did raise his voice it was always high and vaguely strained, occasionally breaking and Josh absolutely loved it, would lie in his bunk at night and jerk off to the memory of it in his ears.

Tyler never knew.

X

Josh just wanted to fuck.

He wanted to throw Tyler down and hold him there, wanted to spread his legs and hump him violently, hands pressing into the skin of Tyler's wrists. He wanted to suck bruises into his neck and head Tyler whimper, hear Tyler moan and twist his wrists from underneath Josh's hold. He wanted to bite down his chest, to lick at his nipples and draw out gasps and make his back arch. He wanted to thrust his fingers into Tyler's mouth and watch him lick and suck and worship, wanted to use those same fingers to stretch Tyler and find his sweet spot and make him howl. He wanted to _dominate_ , wanted to rut against him and have him be powerless to move, wanted to fuck him as hard and as fast as he wanted and wanted Tyler to love every second of it, wanted Tyler to cry out and whimper and beg for more. He wanted to choke him while he fucked him, wanted to watch his eyes roll back in bliss as heat trickled down Josh's own spine and built into an explosive orgasm that would leave Tyler uncomfortable and filled with cum, his cum, and covered in bruises in the shape of Josh's hands.

Oh, did Josh _want_.

But that's all he'd ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry????? omg im going to hELL


End file.
